Open Mouth
by skye718
Summary: Prompt by Nonky Chloe/Aiden: He couldn't stop himself from asking roughly, "Why is your mouth always open?".


Open Mouth

Her mouth is open and she's drawing in soft whispery breaths. Her teeth graze over her bottom lip. She wont bite her nails though, because she has a nail file nearby. Now and again her eyes widen at her laptop screen, lips forming a surprised O but never deciding to bridge the gap.

Aiden is intrigued. The other night he met Chloe who launched into a tirade about him being someone named Davis and then kissed him senselessly.

So that's what he did. He invited her to… not the house…Sally was there.

She suggested her place. Her new place, since she moved away from Metropolis. Sitting on a purple sofa, propped up by some golden pillows, clicking away on her laptop at the speed of lightning.

Aiden realized it was a skill he envied. At best he was frog hopping on the keys with one finger.

He loved her lips and the way she talked and when she didn't talk she had two of her ears perked up for the tiniest sound. Yet her mouth had him reeling. Just a bit of salt on his finger tips and her lips drawn closely around. Maybe he would ask her if she liked chips.

Deciding he was gonna very well be rude, no matter how politely he put it, Aiden asked roughly "Why is your mouth always open?"

Chloe paused, looked up and her throat there lodged a giggle. She coughed a little "Ahh hmm. My brain just works at high speed. I always find myself rattling off something or the other. ChloeSullivanCantShutUp. It's a trait. If I'm not writing, I'm talking unless someone else had the ability to talk my head off. That's why I could never keep it shut."

"Why are we here? Why am I here?" Aiden asked feeling a bit concerned that it was 11pm, he needed blood and if he didn't get it from her neck he would...

_God no!_ he yelled internally. Plan B. Suffocate face with pillow until hunger passes. He needed to concentrate on something.

"Do you like chips?" Chloe asked which made him do a double take.

"Yeah.. well, I don't really eat … it…"

"I'm craving some onion flavoured." Chloe got up and got a bag from her shelf. She spilled them inside a bowl and placed it on the coffee table. "If you want, feel free to grab at will."

_Can I grab you at will?_ Aiden thought.

Chloe shut down her laptop and began munching on her snack. She licked her fingers delicately, lingering slowly on the tips of her smooth nails. Aiden was sure she was doing it on purpose.

She was doing it on purpose. Chloe smiled at his nervousness. He was her Davis after all. The hesitations, the longing and the way he gave her space. But this new persona - she didn't know what to expect. There was no superhero to shield her and she relished that.

Which is why she didn't even blink when he sped to her and grabbed on insecurely to her blue green flowered top and gazed at her like she was his lifeline. Davis had that gaze. Subtle. But it was there.

"Why do you tempt me Chloe?" Aiden asked dejectedly "Don't you know what would happen?"

"What makes you think I'm tempting you baby?" she put her hand around his head. "I know what you were and I know what you are now. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have, a long time ago. I was the one who hurt you the most. So instead of you living a life where you feel guilty for your next meal, even if it's from a blood bag I'm offering you myself. Willingly"

"You would let me feed from you?"

"As long as you give me time to replenish myself. How often do you feed?"

"Three times a week." he lied. No way was he ever gonna to sink his teeth in every day. He wouldn't risk it. She…

...meant/was starting to mean something to him.

"Well you look like you're planning suicide about now." Chloe got up and motioned him to follow.

"Biting me on the neck would be a bit too obvious and as I never wear micro minis…" Chloe slipped out of her silk black pants revealing lacy black panties.

"Well come on, don't make me beg." she teased

Aiden drew in his bottom lip and crawled into bed with her. He ran a finger on her left leg, smooth, hairless, toned and slightly freckled.

Angling his mouth inside her thighs he bit down hard. Chloe didn't scream, but grabbed on to her bedsheets. It was an alternate way of seeing heaven.

Aiden drew blood from her in a frenzy, wondering if he would ever have the strength to stop. With one final pull, he withdrew from her and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He ripped it in half and began to bandage her leg. Chloe looked down at him.

_You're still my Davis_ She thought.

When he was done, Aiden sat on the edge of the bed, deciding it would be rude to get out of there and not call her the next morning.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Chloe said then looked down at his crotch "But we need to take care of that little problem. Lie down."

"Chlo-eee" he said Davisy like

"Don't you Chloe me." she got off the bed and began unzipping his pants. She slipped them off and threw them by the door. "Now, lie down Aiden."

"Did you… ever do this before?" Aiden asked. _Way to go you! Sheesh!_

"Aiden" Chloe sighed as she slipped off his shorts "This isn't the first time we've been in this situation."


End file.
